


Proper Like Christmas Mornin'!

by SyllySyl



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Blood, Broken Bones, Decapitation, Double Penetration, Feral sniper and christian brutal sniper fusion, M/M, Multiple Arms, Necrophilia, Propernicethatsferalsniper, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Two Cocks, Watersports, buck toothed scout, forced open mouth, multiple eyes, neck breaking, pissing, weissrauschenschristianbrutalsniper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyllySyl/pseuds/SyllySyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of the Christian Feral Sniper</p>
<p>In a world where fusion is a regular thing, two of the nastiest Snipers fuse in the most unlikely way--trying to dominate the other. They form into the Christian Feral Sniper, a horrible beast with four arms, three eyes, and two insatiable cocks. </p>
<p>Based weiss-rauschen's and proper-nice-that's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and in no way do I encourage the actions taken place in this fic. The contents of this story are very NSFW and could be triggering. Please read the tags before reading and continue at your own discretion. 
> 
> If there is anything you would like me to tag, please let me know and I'll be happy to do so!
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Feral Sniper belongs to proper-nice-that  
> Christian Brutal Sniper belongs to weiss-rauschen  
> Christian Feral Sniper (not official name) belongs to weiss-rauschen

This is the story of the Christian Feral Sniper.

Once upon a time, there were two men, both more beast than human, who needed release. One of the men, dubbed Feral, would rut and hump and fuck every orifice of anything he could find; the horn of his saxophone, the barrel of his rifle, between the piss stained cushions of his nest. Anything with a space between it he called his wife and consummated the marriage.

Alternatively, there was the Christian Brutal Sniper, a true killer and serial rapist who loved the sight of blood almost as much as he liked tearing into the flesh of his victims. He killed everyone in sight and fucked their lifeless corpse before eating their bodies raw and moving on, never satisfied, never full.

One day, these two men met and had a good old fashioned round of fucking, each trying to dominate the other. There was piss and blood flying everywhere as both men tried getting their rocks off in the other. Until, something amazing happened!

In a flash of red light, the two men merged into one unholy combination of the two. This new monster, created from a beautiful display of hate fucking and bare fisted brawling, was a site to behold. At over ten feet tall, this beast had four arms stained to its elbows with blood and three blood red eyes, the extra one sitting right in the middle of his forehead, never blinking. But the most amazing thing was the two hard cocks sticking out from between its legs, thick and pulsing and weeping with pre cum. The beast looked over himself, impressed, but not satisfied. It needed release. It needed a Wife.

—

The first unfortunate victim for this sexually insatiable beast, was the poor young Scout. Such a promising young lad, full of hopes and dreams ready to get fucked right out of him. Our hero, the Christian Feral Sniper, caught the little bunny rabbit before he could hop away, pinning him down easily, able to maneuver him perfectly with his four arms; face down, ass up. The perfect position to claim a Wife.

The Scout, usually so rambunctious, was petrified after seeing the monster that attacked him. He couldn’t move, unsure what to do with himself as he was roughly moved into position, yelping as his limbs sprained in some places from the rough treatment. He felt the heavy weight of the beast on top of him, drool dripping onto his neck and hair, then the continuous rocks and ruts as he was being humped, feeling something hard poking his backside, making him whimper pathetically.

“This is getting embarrassing…” the beast whispered almost to himself, then he pulled back and breeched the Scout, filling him up in one go.

Finally, the Scout found himself and he thrashed violently against Christian Feral, buck teeth trying to bite at the arms holding him down. This only excited the beast, rutting fast and hard into the Scout. Finally! He was feeling some relief. At least, half of him. He still had another pulsing cock, which dripped needily over the Scouts back.

“Move over, mate, it’s my turn!”

“Can’t. Only one hole we can reach from here.”

“Bloody bogan, he can fit me in there.”

The way the monster spoke, it was like he was talking to himself, but the Scout couldn’t comprehend that, being fucked absolutely silly, his mouth open in a silent scream and eyes rolled to the back of his head. Christian Feral chuckled to himself and pulled nearly all the way out, looking down at the abused hole and his blood covered cock. “Heh, you’re right mate. Go ahead.” He said softly, and the Scout let out a long scream as two cocks thrust violently into his small frame, cracking his pelvis.

“That’s proper nice, that is. Like Christmas mornin’.” The monster mumbled, his hips stuttering as he neared his release. He fell out of his hard rhythm and fucked the smaller boy spastically, each thrust breaking his pelvis more and more. Blood leaked out with every thrust. To be honest it was a miracle the boy was still alive. Finally, the monster thrust in balls deep and released inside the Scout, one cock spurting out cum while the other pissed inside the boy, burning and stinging his internal injuries. The boy passed out from the intense pain of having his pelvis broken and the sensation of piss and cum burning his insides like acid. The monster was still pissing as he pulled out, moving the boy onto his back so he could piss all over his body, into his mouth and on his hair, marking what’s his. By now, the boy was barely hanging on and by the time the pissing had stopped, he was stone cold dead.

Christian Feral stood up and examined his work with pride; the way the boys hips were deformed and twisted from his shattered pelvis, his buck teeth sticking out between his parted lips, blood and cum leaking out of his gaped asshole, so open the monster bet he could fit his whole hand up his ass with no resistance and use him like a puppet.

But, this beast was not satisfied. Still hard as a rock, he turned his back on the body and set out to find yet another victim, hearing the giddy whispering of a certain toy-maker. “Kill ya again soon, mate. I’m just gettin’ warmed up.”


	2. CFS Gets a New Wife!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I left the last chapter off insinuating that he was going to go after Engineer but I didn't actually write these in sequence so HERE YA GO ANYWAY

Medic scrawled messily on the back of a tissue, the pen cutting into the thin paper, but it was going to have to do. While he still had his mind, he needed to send for help. With every hard bang on the medi-bay door, he jumped, only causing more rips and tears in his message. The four armed beast was trying to ram his way in and do to the doctor what he’s done to everyone else on the base. Sure, they’ve all respawned, but now they just stare blankly at the walls, never talking and jumping at every noise. Respawn is a hell of a thing, repairing bones and severed bits, but no amount of Australium can cure their minds. They were gone now.

But Medic was still holding on, at least for the moment. After writing his cry for help, he tied the message to Archimedes’ leg and sent him out. Right when the dove left his fingers, he was grabbed from behind and lifted up, the third eye of the Christian Feral Sniper staring unblinkingly at him. He whimpered pathetically, pissing himself as he looked up at the monster. Bad move. Seeing the piss only excited the beast, he grabbed the good doctor’s crotch, squeezing as he felt the piss leak onto his blood stained fingers, while his free hand was rubbing the front of his own pants, drool dripping down his chin. The poor doctor knew what was to come, it was inevitable, but he screamed anyway, crying for help from his team, but no one came. No one would come. The beast leaned forward and the medic had to swallow his lunch before it came back up, the foul stench of the monster making him feel sick and nauseated. Christian Feral laughed at his victim’s obvious discomfort, twisting his dick and making him cry out.

“Oh, bloody hell, mate. It’s only gonna get worse.”

With that, the beast moved the good doctor over to the examination table, tearing his clothes off along the way, where he strapped him down good and tight. His four arms allowed him to keep the Medic immobile as he tied him down. They positioned the doctor so he was strapped on his back and his head hung off the table, making him need to put considerable effort to keep the blood from rushing to his ears.

Christian Feral watched as his prey struggled, interested for a moment in how he was moving, like watching a moth try to escape glass prison, only this was much, much worse. Christian Feral reached out and cradled the doctors head so it was elevated, then he forced two index fingers past his lips, stretching his mouth open until he heard a sharp crack. Tears sprung in the doctor’s eyes and he struggled even more, whining around the large fingers dislocating his jaw. Christian Feral just grinned down at him, drool dripping down his chin and onto the Medic’s face. He pulled his fingers out and dropped the doctor’s head and fascinated that his victim could not physically close his mouth. His jaw was relocated in such a way that he couldn’t close his mouth, making Christian Feral yank and pull impatiently at his own pants, excited now more than ever.

Once both his cocks sprung out, hard and crusted with dried piss, shit, and cum, the doctor struggled with renewed vigor, pulling at the straps, throwing his head around and screaming despite the blinding pain in his jaw and face. But the Christian Feral just calmly got into position. He held the Medic’s dangling head still with two hands while he aligned his two cocks right to that inviting, open mouth.

“Lookit this, mate, seems he wants to be a proper wife. All lewd and ready.” The beast chuckled, then thrust hard and fast into the Medic’s forced open mouth, breaking his teeth in the process. Medic screamed around the cocks literally destroying his mouth, unable to even wretch at the sight and smell of the Christian Feral’s smelly, sweaty, disgusting balls against his face. They smelled worse than anything he’s ever smelled before, as if the beast had never washed them once in his life, which was most likely the case. He could feel and smell different dried bodily fluids rubbing all over his face as the monster gyrated his hips, stretching the mouth even more to accommodate him. Then, the skull fucking began.

It wasn’t a gradual increase. One second the beast was just rubbing his balls against Medic’s face and the next, his hips were moving fast and hard, fucking the Medic’s gummy mouth as hard as he could. The poor doctor could do nothing but lay there and take the large cocks breaking his jaw open wider and wider as he swallowed shards of his own teeth. At some point, the beast had stopped supporting his head and Medic was just dangling there, his neck snapping back roughly with the violent movements. Eventually, there was a sick crack and the Medic was dead, his neck snapping from the intense fucking. But Christian Brutal did not give up. He kept fucking the head over and over and over, thrusting his hips as hard as he could. But at the angle the Medic’s head was, dangling over the table with absolutely no support, the deceased doctor’s head was slowly severing piece by piece with each smack of his balls. It got to the point where the head was completely detached from the body and it fell to the floor with a sick thunk, blood spurting all over the beast, but Christian Feral wasn’t done yet. He scooped the head off the floor and continued to fuck it without hesitation, both his cocks pulsing as he neared release. Finally, Christian Brutal let out an inhuman howl as he released inside the severed head, one cock shooting cum while the other released a strong stream of piss. Because the head was no longer attached to anything, cum and piss leaked out of its ears, nose, mouth, eyes, anywhere with an opening was spurting with Christian Feral’s release.

After releasing his load into yet another unsuspecting victim, Christian Feral Sniper dropped the head and stepped back to admire his work yet again. The deceased doctor’s eyes were wide and blank, but not as wide as his mouth, which had no teeth left to speak of and would never close again. The beast suddenly had an idea and instead of leaving the head, he picked it up again and bounced it a few times in his hands, examining it. “I think I might keep this…this’ll make a proper nice wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, based on some of the drawings weiss-rauschen did. I only have a couple chapters for this character so far, but anything else that I write about him will be posted here and on tumblr. I'll see if I have the time/energy to do all the mercs.


End file.
